


blood in the water

by myouiwrites



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drugs, F/F, Guns, Mafia AU, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouiwrites/pseuds/myouiwrites
Summary: hers was a life stained in scarlet, but she wouldn't have it any other way.





	1. not with a bang (prologue)

One of the biggest differences between Mina and her father was the amount of noise they made. 

Mina was a fly on the wall, with her ear to the door, her breath never wasted. She had learned early on that the more you listen and the less you talk, the longer you live. And if you never spoke at all, you could thrive. 

Her father was not a quiet man, but he was an important one. And now, he’s a dead one. 

His throat and been slit from ear to ear--a gruesome, bloody death by all accounts. The assassin clearly knew what they were doing.

And now here she was--one very young woman with a very big mess to clean up. She would need the very best in order to rebuild this… business, so to speak. 

“Boss.”

The voice rang through the silent room. Mina didn’t need to turn her chair around to know to whom the voice belonged. Soft, feminine, perhaps even a little sing-song, if you listened carefully enough. It was clearly her 2nd in Command. 

“The car is ready,” the underboss continues. “We’ll leave on your order.” 

Mina sighed. She always had reluctant attitude when it came to violence. She got out of her black leather chair, grabbed her equally black trench coat, and made her way to the other woman’s side.

“Let’s get this over with,” she mumbled lowly.

Today was a wasn’t such a bad day for someone to die, Mina thought. And it certainly wasn’t going to be her.

After all, she was far too quiet to go down so loudly.


	2. bullseye

People need each other--sometimes for good reasons, sometimes for bad reasons. This was something Mina had come to accept, despite her natural inclination towards doing things by herself.

 

But she couldn’t afford to be alone, now more than ever. As a child she had been subjected to constant surveillance, and although she had despised it, she knew it was necessary. It was for her own good. She had to surround herself with people who felt the same way she did.

 

Not people who felt they themselves had to be protected by any means available, but by people who felt Mina had to be protected by any means available. Without her, there was no future for this syndicate--and to her, this syndicate was worth reinventing. Sure, it was self-centered to think such a thing, but there’s no self-preservation without self-centeredness.

 

“You’re thinking too much, darling,” came that sing-song voice. “We have a plan--well, several plans, really--but you know I make sure every plan is foolproof.”

 

It’s only then that Mina noticed that she’d been bouncing her leg up and down--a nervous habit she’s had since childhood, but it was a habit she knew she could trust Sana with. Sana had been looking out for her since they were children, so naturally she knew her boss inside and out. 

 

“You’re anxious, Mina. Remember your breathing.”

 

“I am not anxious,” Mina refutes. “Just impatient.” This is technically true--just not the whole truth. Mina had always been good at half-truthing.

 

Just not with Minatozaki Sana.

 

As much as she loved--yes, loved--her underboss, Sana was a conniving woman deep down. Astute and careful, overbearing and flirtatious. Prone to using pet names, which served as wonderful bait when luring in an unsuspecting victim, of which there were many. 

 

Countless, really. 

 

Sana would kill and die for her. That controlled ruthlessness was a mark of loyalty. 

 

The car came to a slow stop right outside a dark alley--even darker now that it was night time. It was an access point that had been carefully designated as their starting line of sorts. The driver got out of the sleek black vehicle, walked around, and popped open the door for the young boss. 

 

Mina swiftly stepped out of the car as Sana let herself out on the other side. She took a peek into the alley and saw her underlings lined up with their backs against the walls, standing up straight like soldiers. They were all clad in black, and all appropriately armed. 

 

They were ready to go to war.

 

Although, this would barely be a war; this was more like a clean-up. Thanks to a local contact, this territory was going to belong to the Myoui Syndicate. Sana was the one who had been communicating with them, as that was one of her designated duties--it was also something she could only trust Sana with. 

 

After all, this contact was a complete stranger, Mina couldn’t decipher their intentions so easily. From what Sana had told her, this contact was two-timing with semi-powerful local gangs, and both of which were trying to create a drug monopoly in the area surrounding university. 

 

The contact, who had been doing the books, adjusted the numbers in order to push the two opposing groups closer to war. Eventually, the tension met a boiling point, and they exploded into bloody conflict. 

 

Recently, Sana received information that the gangs’ resources and manpower had been critically depleted. This meant it was time for the Myoui Syndicate to attack. They would strike like a snake, silently and precisely. 

 

Mina was almost excited--she had been eyeing this prime real estate for a while, so part of her was grateful. The other part of her was suspicious.

 

She had yet to find a reason for all this ‘assistance’. But if Sana said everything was ok, she was inclined to believe her. 

 

“All right, then,” Mina said lowly as she observed her troops. “You all know the plan. Eliminate all the stragglers left over from this dispute while Sana takes care of the underboss and I take care of the leaders. Be discreet, be professional, and don’t waste a bullet. Is that clear?” 

 

A grim chorus of ‘yes ma’am’ followed her question. Her subordinates broke into their designated units and spread out to their assigned areas. After checking the functionality of the radios, Mina began her shadowy trek, with Sana following behind closely. They could hear the a gunshot go off every so often, the sound dulled down by the silencers attached to the weapons of her subordinates. 

 

Silence is golden, after all, even if it’s not complete silence.

 

When the pair made it to their destination, they had not been shot at--not even once. Mina smirked with pride--the members of the Myoui Syndicate are a well-trained group. 

 

The first stop for this mission was to take place at the base of the leader of one of the smaller gangs. The base would not be heavily guarded, as this gang had run out of men. With this in mind, Mina walked up the steps to the rather dilapidated-looking house and knocked on the door. A cocky move, and she knew it--be she had earned her cockiness this time around.

 

Mina pulls her pistol from her holster as she hears steps approaching the door. Behind her, the familiar metallic clang of Sana’s knives rang in her ears. They were ready.

 

The man who opened the door was met immediately with a gun aimed to his head. He opened his mouth, but then closed it as Mina held a gloved finger to her lips. Sana couldn’t help but smile at how he resembled a fish gasping for it’s life after it had been removed from the water. 

 

The man stepped aside for the two of them to walk in, steps nearly silent. There was some noise being made from the room in the back, slight murmurs, liquid pouring, a whistled tune. 

 

This sorry excuse for a leader was drinking his problems away--ending this would be even easier than she thought. 

 

Mina drew her other pistol as she approached the back room, which didn’t even have any doors. When the leader was finally in her line of sight, she saw an unkempt young man in a stained wife-beater, sitting on a ratty, patched-up sofa. He wouldn’t have looked very dangerous at all, had it not been for the spider web tattoo on his neck--

 

‘How lovely,’ Mina thought. ‘A target.’

 

Without hesitation, Mina sidestepped into the doorway, aimed her a single pistol at her mark, and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit him in the neck, dead center of the spider web. The young man gasped and gurgled as the blood gushed from the wound--she’d clearly hit the artery. 

 

As the leader lay bleeding out, Mina aimed her other pistol at the goon in the corner, but she knew she wouldn’t have to pull the trigger on this one--Sana had already slipped behind him, and quickly slit his throat from ear to ear. Mina watched his futile attempt to breathe before he collapsed to his knees and fell face down. 

 

Mina holstered her guns and exhaled audibly. Sana stepped over the body of the man she had just killed and sauntered off to the kitchen--presumably to wash off the blade she had just used. She eyed the bodies before retreating to back to the front door and waited for Sana to finish.

 

“Maybe the next one will be more of a challenge,” Sana said as she came into view. Mina shook her head in response. “These guys are pretty small time,” she replied. “Even if they manage to put up a fight, they won’t last very long.”

 

Sana just shrugged before she stepped in front of Mina to open the door. On the other side, however, was an unwelcome sight--the barrel of a gun was staring them down, and holding it was the man who had let them in the house. He had not run off in fear, to be hunted by the Myoui Syndicate, as Mina had anticipated. 

 

Mina truly hated it when things didn’t go according to plan. 

He began to walk forward, causing Sana and Mina to take several steps back, backing each of them into the far corners of the room, creating more distance between them and their only visible escape route.

 

“If you think I’m just gonna let you get away wi--”, the man started, but before he could finish, curiously, his chest exploded, evidently from behind.

 

As he crumpled to the floor, it became clear who had done him in.

 

A dark-haired young woman in a tank top was standing on the rickety front porch, a sawed-off shotgun in her hands. She blew on the business end of the weapon dramatically before shooting the boss a smile, and winking at the underboss.

 

Immediately, the other two women drew their weapons and aimed at the newcomer, who raised one hand in front of her, but still gripped her gun in the other. 

 

“Hey now,” the young woman said. “Why don’t we all just calm down? I saved your asses just now, you know.”

 

“Who the hell are you?” Mina asked, poison lacing her usually mellow voice. She didn’t like surprises, and she hated playing games.

 

The girl smirked and looked straight at her before confidently replying.

 

“Myoui Mina, I’m your upgrade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter up! be sure to tell me what you think!


End file.
